fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuel
Blue Crescent Fuel Station (NOW MOBILE!) The Mini-Cruiser requires fuel to go. Keep your eye on your tank. Fill up when necessary. Other Fuel sources are used to travel to destinations faster than normal. NOTE: As of Feb 2017 the costs of rocket fuel were increased, aiming for a cost of about 2k gold per minute of time saved from rocket fuel.. for each type, if you're at the max class level in the game. (Medium Grade Fuel costs, as the basic fuel, were not changed. Only the better grades received a cost increase). Medium Grade Fuel Not the best type of fuel around... but it sure gets the job done. Available to purchase from the Blue Crescent Fuel Station. Cost: 25 per gallon (2,500 gold for a complete fill up.) It is important to keep your Mini-Cruiser topped up with Fuel. You will not be able to go fishing if the fuel gauge is empty. If the fuel gauge displays EMPTY! and you try to fish in your Mini-Cruiser you get the message: "Out of boat fuel! Go get more." Note: It is only possible to fill a Mini-Cruiser tank up to 100 gallons, though it is possible to have more than 100 gallons when a Fuel Drum is used (up to 700 gallons). Due to a hidden feature, it is possible to obtain fuel from the Blue Crescent Fuel Station from any island. Just click on the fuel gauge in the top 'status bar' to fill up from the fuel station. This was included so that, for example, you will not get stuck on Sans Culpra with 0% fuel. Rocket Boosted Rocket Fuel costs are based on your class level & subject to change based on the Farovian Oil Refinery production and marketing costs. Grade A Rocket Fuel The Rocket Booster increases boat speed by 6 times. It only takes the very expensive, Grade A Rocket Fuel which is only available from Earl's house in WaterPort. Currently, one gallon costs '''x,xxx gold'.* The tank holds up to 100 gallons. * Rocket Fuel costs are based on your class level & subject to change based on the Farovian Oil Refinery production and marketing costs. (NOTE: see table below) Cost: x000 per gallon '''Note:' Unlike Medium Grade Fuel, Rocket Fuel is only used when traveling. Grade AA Rocket Fuel Cruise at high speeds with the Alcatraz Cruiser and Icelantican Boats! Requires grade AA rocket fuel which is only available in Icelantian regions which is purchasable at any time by clicking the %. The tank holds up to 100 gallons. The Super Rocket Booster increases boat speed by 3.5 times and burns one gallon per three minutes. The fuel is expensive and NOT for everyone. On average, it will cost you ~1,500 gold per minute that it saves you. Currently, one gallon costs x,xxx gold.* * Rocket Fuel costs are based on your class level & subject to change based on the Farovian Oil Refinery production and marketing costs. (NOTE: see table below) The first 50% of the tank is filled, free of charge as soon as you purchase the Super Rocket Booster. Angler class costs Category:Equipment